<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts From The Heart by TheForbiddenFruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077588">Gifts From The Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenFruit/pseuds/TheForbiddenFruit'>TheForbiddenFruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obsession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Intersex Iruka, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenFruit/pseuds/TheForbiddenFruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi returns home from a mission with a gift for Iruka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obsession [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts From The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This story has underage sex between an adult (20y Kakashi) and a minor (14y Iruka). I've tagged all the relevant stuff. So if any of it is not your cup of tea, then you probably shouldn't be here. Also tagged as rape/non-con because of the fic that came before it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka hated the fact that he was an omega.</p><p>When his body began to change, he had no one to turn to. He was an orphan with no other family. The Hokage looked out for him, sure, but nothing had been more degrading than listening to a med-nin at the hospital explain to him what being an omega meant.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Heat cycles are a completely normal thing, we have suppressants and birth control that you’ll have to take. But you will have to wait until after your first heat.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You’ll have to find a mate now. That’s so exciting!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Make sure you keep track of when your first heat starts and ends. After that, they will happen every two months on the dot. And don’t go out alone when your heat comes around.` </em>
</p><p>Iruka had just turned fourteen - he wanted to be a ninja, wanted to become an amazing jounin. He wasn’t interested in having children or finding a mate. It made him sick thinking about it.</p><p>He should have heeded the med-nin’s warning about not going out during a heat.</p><p>After Kakashi had found him in the woods, he had taken Iruka home that evening and fucked him for three more days until Iruka’s heat had finally passed. Three torturous days of having Kakashi knot him repeatedly and whisper perverted fantasies into his ear. He hated the way his heat made him crave Kakashi’s touch and beg to be bred. It felt like a betrayal. </p><p>Iruka hated that he loved every minute of it.</p><p>After he’d been <em> mated </em> and bonded against his will Iruka didn’t dare to go to Hiruzen. It was only after Kakashi had demanded Iruka move in with him, and after Iruka had filed the change in address paperwork that it was brought up.</p><p>At first, Hiruzen was angry; angry at Kakashi for taking advantage, disappointed in Iruka for not being cautious. Iruka cried a lot that afternoon. When the strong emotions had abated, Hiruzen gently explained that there was nothing that could be done. Mating bonds were for life, and that meant he was stuck with Kakashi.</p><p>Iruka hated Kakashi so much. So much that even Hiruzen’s placations about Kakashi being a good man weren’t enough to alleviate it.</p><p>Given that Iruka had been orphaned after the Kyuubi disaster, it wasn’t until he graduated from the academy and became a genin that he got to leave the orphanage. He lived out of a tiny, single room apartment in the genin barracks with a small monthly stipend. So far, the only good thing that came out of being Kakashi’s <em> mate </em> was the big house they now lived in - <em>together. </em></p><p>The Hatake compound was empty, as Kakashi was the last Hatake. The main house was massive and had many bedrooms, there were even several courtyards filled with beautiful and vibrant plants. Kakashi had been infuriating, trying to dote on and scent Iruka the entire tour of the compound and the house. Iruka was still seething then, pushing the alpha away or smacking his lecherous hands away. Kakashi took it all in a stride and even offered to give Iruka his own space - which Iruka accepted before the alpha could finish his sentence.</p><p>As pissed off as he was, Iruka quickly discovered that Kakashi took a lot of missions outside of the village. The alpha had given him full access to his bank account so that he could take care of himself when those missions popped up. Iruka had nearly fainted when he saw the amount. He would no longer have to mind his spending to make sure he could survive off the pittance he got for an allowance. He didn’t have to take every D-rank mission available to him to make ends meet. Iruka could afford to get Ichiraku Ramen more than once every couple of weeks.</p><p>His circumstances were less than ideal, but it could have ended up so much worse had it not been Kakashi that had found him. However, Iruka wasn’t going to thank the man for forcing himself on him during his heat.</p><p>Tonight Iruka was home alone. Kakashi had gone away on a mission, only able to tell Iruka he’d be back in two weeks at the most. It would be Iruka’s fifth night alone this week. The solitude he got while Kakashi was away felt amazing. He didn’t feel like he had to walk on eggshells. It gave him the time he needed to come to terms with the strange twists his life had taken.</p><p>He was laid up in his bed, reading a book on elemental affinities when the seals on the house chimed, alerting Iruka that someone had breached them. Iruka tensed as he stretched his senses out as Kakashi had instructed him, feeling for the familiar flicker of the alpha’s chakra. Kakashi had explained that unless a person was invited in, or had their chakra keyed to the seals protecting the main house, the boundaries were impregnable.</p><p>After a long stressful moment, Iruka found what he was looking for. Kakashi was home early.</p><p>Iruka shut his book and rolled over, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He was suddenly filled with nervous energy, unsure what to expect now that Kakashi had returned. Iruka hadn’t learned anything about Kakashi in the month he’d lived with the alpha. Every second he spent in the man’s presence was a second he spent worrying that Kakashi was going to corner him, rip his clothes off, and ravage him.</p><p>Iruka swallowed thickly and took a deep calming breath. When he felt ready, he stood from the bed and walked out of his room to meet his mate.</p><p>The halls were dark and eerie, but a bright light pierced through at the end of the next hall. Kakashi had turned on some lights.</p><p>“Kakashi?” Iruka called out as he peered into the kitchen and found it empty.</p><p>He checked the living room next - it was empty too.</p><p>“Kaka- !”</p><p>A solid weight collided with him, sending him to the floor. Iruka reacted and attempted to fight his attacker off, hoping to gouge out their eyes and run. He found that his hands pinned to the floor above his head before he could do anything - a heavy weight settled on top of his body.</p><p>“I’m home, Iruka-chan!” Kakashi announced. His mask was pulled down, revealing a big toothy smile.</p><p>Iruka glared up at the alpha.</p><p>“You scared the shit out of me, Kakashi!” He snarled, struggling to free his hands so he could throttle Kakashi.</p><p>“I couldn’t help myself,” Kakashi chuckled as he shoved his face into Iruka’s collarbone, inhaling his scent while also covering Iruka in his.</p><p>“Get off me, Asshole! You’re heavy.” Iruka grumbled, blushing.</p><p>Kakashi released Iruka’s hands but didn’t move beyond that. “Aren’t you going to say ‘welcome home, Kakashi’?”</p><p>Iruka growled; he shoved his hands into Kakashi’s hair and grabbed double fistfuls of it, hauling the alpha’s head up to look at him. Iruka had forgotten that Kakashi had a thing for hair pulling,  remembering a second too late. Kakashi groaned loud and long as he ground his pelvis down into Iruka’s. The alpha’s cock was already growing hard.</p><p>Iruka shuddered. His face grew heated as he felt his own body begin to react.</p><p>“I-I was going to until you tackled me. I thought you were an intruder!” Iruka stammered, releasing Kakashi’s hair. He desperately willed his body to behave itself.</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes were half-lidded, his big smile turned down to a pleased smirk.</p><p>“I’m home,” the alpha declared and then kissed Iruka.</p><p>Before he had kissed Kakashi, Iruka had only kissed one other person. It wasn’t a very good kiss, all wet and awkward. Iruka didn’t like kissing after that, he did other things with his mouth instead. Kissing Kakashi though, was a lot different. It felt really good, the alpha knew what he was doing. It made Iruka want to kiss more often.</p><p>Iruka opened his mouth to Kakashi, who immediately shoved his tongue in. Kakashi licked him open and played with his tongue, coaxing Iruka into kissing him back. Iruka timidly explored the alpha’s mouth while Kakashi gorged on his breathy moans and needy whimpers, grinding their hardening cocks together. Iruka could feel himself growing wet with arousal; his slick was soaking his underwear and pajamas.</p><p>Kakashi abruptly broke the kiss, panting heavily. “I bought you a present, Iruka-chan.”</p><p>“It better not be something perverted,” Iruka told him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s a really good present, I swear,” he promised.</p><p>Kakashi rolled off Iruka and got to his feet, disappearing down the darkened hall and allowing Iruka to move freely. Iruka mentally scolded himself for feeling abandoned as he watched his alpha walk away.</p><p>Kakashi returned a minute later holding a medium-sized nondescript box, which he handed off to Iruka.</p><p>Iruka hesitantly accepted it, immediately noting that it didn’t weigh very much.</p><p>“I picked it up on the way home. It should fit you perfectly.”</p><p>Iruka’s stomach dropped and twisted into irritation and nervousness, and anxiety soured his scent.</p><p>“It <em> is </em> something perverted, isn’t it!” Iruka snarled, his hackles rising, and shoved the box back into Kakashi’s chest.</p><p>Kakashi frowned, catching the box before it dropped to the floor, as his single visible eye narrowed. His voice was tight as he said, “I bought it with you in mind, Iruka-chan. I think if you give it a chance you’ll grow to like it - it’ll suit you quite well.”</p><p>“Just because your stupidass <em> raped </em> me, doesn’t mean you own me!” Iruka bellowed, baring his teeth.</p><p>There, he said it. And he meant it.</p><p>An omega he may be, but he wasn’t going to submit to this crass alpha simply because he politely demanded it.</p><p>Despite his outburst, Iruka couldn’t smell a change in Kakashi’s scent - couldn’t smell his scent at all.</p><p>Fear joined the swirling anxiety in Iruka’s scent.</p><p>Kakashi took a step forward - Iruka gasped and took a step backward. They continued the trade until Iruka’s back hit the wall and a few inches of space remained between them. It felt like Kakashi towered over him; Iruka found it difficult to stand his ground when all he wanted to do was curl in on himself and submit to the alpha.</p><p>Iruka expected Kakashi to be rough with him, snarl and demand his compliance - deny raping him even. Yet Kakashi didn’t do any of that. He simply lifted a hand to Iruka’s chin, cupping it tenderly, and tilted his head up so their eyes met. Kakashi ran his thumb over Iruka’s lips, making him shiver. Suddenly Kakashi’s scent rolled out from him in placid waves, carrying affection, reverence, and a steadying calm. It threw Iruka for a dizzying loop.</p><p>“I would love to see you wear it, Iruka. Not all the time - just sometimes. And only for me.” Kakashi murmured.</p><p>Iruka took in Kakashi’s scent, feeling himself calming down and his anger dissipating. All he could do was silently curse stupid alphas and their stupid ability to affect omegas. Iruka hated himself. He wasn’t done being upset at Kakashi.</p><p>Kakashi kissed him again; it was a quick press of lips chaste and sweet. Then his hand was gone from Iruka’s chin and there were three feet of space between them instead of three inches.</p><p>Kakashi held the box out to Iruka.</p><p>Iruka stared at it, hoping that it would catch on fire under his hateful gaze. It didn’t. And as much as he wanted to push Kakashi’s buttons some more, something told Iruka that the alpha was trying, and so should he.</p><p>He made a low noise of annoyance and snatched the box away from Kakashi, shooting him another glare as he stomped off to his room.</p><p>Iruka slammed the shoji screen closed behind him as he walked in, and threw the box on the bed. He bent over, gasping for air; now that he was from Kakashi’s overbearing scent, his mind cleared and his anger flared up.</p><p>Iruka growled and stomped to the bed. He ripped the lid off the box and viciously tore out the tissue paper hiding its contents. At first glance, it looked like plain orange-colored clothes. When Iruka took the first piece out, examining the frilly see-through top Iruka nearly had a fit.</p><p>Kakashi had gotten him girly clothes.</p><p>Iruka dropped the frilly top on the bed and took out the next piece. It was a pair of silky panties covered in floral designs that had string ties on each side. Those were partially see-through too...</p><p>Kakashi had gotten him <em> panties. </em></p><p>Iruka was going to kill him. Sure, the alpha was leaps and bounds more powerful than him, but Iruka would find a way to kill him.</p><p>Along with the top and panties, Iruka also found a pair of thigh-high stockings and a bralette. The last two things he found were frilly springy bands that reminded him of hair-ties.</p><p>Iruka was nearly brought to tears staring at the entire outfit on his bed. He felt awful. He didn’t want to be a girl, yet Kakashi was making him wear this outfit.</p><p>Iruka sniffled as he undressed, unable to prevent a few upset tears from spilling over his reddened cheeks as he struggled with the panties string ties. He didn’t like the way they wedged up into his ass and barely covered his ass cheeks. He hated to admit it, but the silky softness of the panties felt good as they rubbed against his skin.</p><p>He struggled with the bralette too until he found the simple clip in the front. He didn’t have boobs to fill it out, so the cups looked funny on his chest, and the straps were a little loose on his shoulders.</p><p>The stockings were next, they looked long but only reached half-way up his thighs. They didn’t stay up very well either, which was how he figured out what the weird band thingies were for. Iruka slipped one onto each leg to keep the stockings from slipping down.</p><p>Iruka still hated all of it. He felt exposed as if he were completely naked. The frilly see-through top helped a little, but it still wasn’t enough. He wasted a few more minutes, calming himself down before leaving the room.</p><p>Iruka hugged midriff as he entered the living room. Kakashi was sitting on the couch, his eyes were shut. He had stripped down to his uniform pants - even his hitai-ate was gone. Slowly Iruka walked across the room until he stood in front of Kakashi; he made sure to leave a good gap between them.</p><p>“I don’t like it,” Iruka said, cringing. His voice sounded so loud in the silence.</p><p>Both of Kakashi’s eyes snapped open and went wide as his gaze settled on Iruka.</p><p>Watching the sharingan spin as it captured an image of him made Iruka feel even more vulnerable, more so when Kakashi’s expression took on a hungry edge. His placid alpha scent shifted to burning desire and need. It felt dirty, and it made Iruka’s face burn with embarrassment.</p><p>“You look <em> beautiful, </em> Iruka-chan,” Kakashi murmured, going a little slacked jawed as his eyes traced up and down every inch of Iruka’s body.</p><p>“I don’t,” Iruka scoffed, hugging himself tighter. “I look stupid, Kakashi. I look like a <em> girl. </em>”</p><p>Kakashi’s expression softened.</p><p>“No, you don’t, Iruka. Come here.” Kakashi said, gesturing for Iruka to move toward him.</p><p>At first, Iruka was going to ignore it, he didn’t feel okay with this at all, but an unknown voice within him gently urged him to go to his alpha.</p><p>Iruka took a few tentative steps forward and unfurled one of his arms, placing his hand in Kakashi’s. Kakashi pulled him the rest of the way forward until Iruka stood between his parted legs.</p><p>Kakashi tugged away Iruka’s other the other arm still wrapped around his middle, revealing the full picture the teen made. Kakashi’s eyes snapped back up to meet Iruka’s and he smiled. “I was right, it suits you very well.”</p><p>Iruka looked away and blushed. He couldn’t hold the alpha’s heated gaze any longer.</p><p>“There’s  just one thing, though…” Kakashi trailed off.</p><p>Iruka saw movement in his peripheral vision, and then Kakashi was pulling out his hair-tie.</p><p>Iruka’s hair had grown, it fell an inch or two below the top of his shoulders. It framed his face and tickled his exposed skin now that it was free of the hair-tie.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Why’d you do that?” Iruka grumbled, daring to look at the alpha again.</p><p>Kakashi smirked. “Because I love your long hair, and you look prettier with it down. Now come here.” He answered and tugged hard at Iruka’s hand - hard enough to send him tumbling into Kakashi’s lap.</p><p>Iruka’s free hand shot out to catch himself on the alpha’s shoulder.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.” Iruka bit out and pinched Kakashi’s ear.</p><p>Kakashi shrugged and situating Iruka so that he was straddling Kakashi’s thighs. The alpha settled his hands on Iruka’s calves, trailing them slowly up Iruka’s legs as he studied him. Kakashi’s undivided attention made him squirm. The alpha’s fingers curled slightly as they rounded Iruka’s knees and dragged up his thighs. The brief skin on skin contact set Iruka on fire, and those questing hands didn’t stop until they found Iruka’s ass cheeks - Kakashi gave them a firm squeeze.</p><p>“This is so much better than how I imagined you’d look, Iruka,” Kakashi whispered, leaning down to kiss Iruka’s exposed collarbone.</p><p>Iruka whimpered and gripped Kakashi’s bare shoulders.</p><p>Kakashi slid a couple of fingers down along the dip of Iruka’s ass crack, causing Iruka to buck his hips forward and grind his hardening cock into Kakashi’s stomach. They went a little further, nearing Iruka’s vaginal slit but never meeting it. Iruka whined and bit his lip, trying hard to keep his head.</p><p>“You’re already getting wet, Iruka-chan. Are you enjoying this?” Kakashi said against the skin of Iruka’s throat. Iruka felt his lips curving into a smile.</p><p>“N-No, I’m not,” Iruka sourly replied, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>One of Kakashi’s infuriating hands abandoned his ass and slid across his waist, coming around to cup his erection through the silky panties. Iruka made a breathy noise and canted his hips forward, pressing his cock into Kakashi’s hand.</p><p>Kakashi snickered and slowly stroked Iruka. “You’re a bad liar, Iruka-chan.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Iruka growled but continued humping Kakashi’s meddlesome hand. He hooked an arm around Kakashi’s neck, melding himself further into his alpha, and then slipped a hand into the man’s hair.</p><p>Kakashi nipped hard at Iruka’s neck, where he had bitten him the first time. “You don’t.”</p><p>“I do. You’re mean and inconsiderate, thinking of only what <em>you </em> want.” Iruka argued.</p><p>Kakashi paused and sat back. He said, “I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good and I want to protect you. I want you, and I want all that you’re willing to give me.”</p><p>The sincerity in Kakashi’s words and his scent punched Iruka in the gut. It wasn’t fair. He was supposed to be mad at this asshole alpha. Iruka sniffled, trying his best not to cry. </p><p>Instead, Iruka crushed their lips together.</p><p>He licked at Kakashi’s lips, demanding entry. Kakashi let him in, and then Iruka copied everything he felt Kakashi do to him, making sure to pull Kakashi’s hair while he was at it. It was a hungry kiss, and it burned Iruka from the inside out. It made him feel powerful as Kakashi moaned into his mouth. He was making his alpha feel like this - for once, he held all the control.</p><p>As they kissed, Kakashi’s hand moved a little lower and pushed aside Iruka’s wet panties, revealing Iruka’s slit but keeping his cock and testicles trapped in their silky cage. Iruka cried out, breaking their kiss when Kakashi shoved two fingers into his pussy.</p><p>“Look at you. You’re already so wet after just a little touching and some kissing.” Kakashi teased, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Iruka.</p><p>Iruka shifted his hips, fucking himself on Kakashi’s fingers. “Shut up.”</p><p>Kakashi chuckled as his other and found its way to Iruka’s cock, stroking it as he fingerfucked Iruka. Iruka howled as Kakashi’s fingers unexpectedly brushed over a spot within him that sent lightning arcing up his spine.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Iruka wailed, tightening his arms around Kakashi as his body convulsed with immense pleasure.</p><p>“If I were to guess, I’d say that was your prostate. Omega males still have one.” Kakashi explained, giving Iruka a moment to collect himself. “Do you want me to do it again?”</p><p>Iruka wanted it again. It went against everything he was feeling, but he wanted it so bad.</p><p>He nodded his head and Kakashi did it again. Iruka wailed and bounced around in Kakashi’s lap, clenching tightly around Kakashi’s fingers. Kakashi crooked his fingers once more and Iruka saw stars as he orgasmed.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, Iruka. Such a good boy - a good mate,” Kakashi praised Iruka, murmuring encouragement against his ear as he petted down Iruka’s back.</p><p>Iruka felt amazing and floaty. There was something else he wanted more, but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud, so he said against Kakashi’s sweat-dampened skin.</p><p>“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Kakashi said as he combed a hand lovingly through Iruka’s hair.</p><p>Iruka petulantly shook his head no.</p><p>Kakashi snorted and pried Iruka from his shoulder. “Come on, tell me what you said, Iruka-chan.”</p><p>“I-I want your knot,” Iruka muttered, looking away.</p><p>Kakashi had a hand on his chin in an instant, forcing Iruka to look him in the eyes. Kakashi’s scent spiked with arousal and approval. He was so, <em> so </em> happy and Iruka couldn’t help to match it.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you?”</p><p>Iruka bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>However, Kakashi wasn’t satisfied.</p><p>“Say it, Iruka. Tell me what you want.” Kakashi demanded.</p><p>His fingers were still buried within Iruka. He was still reeling from his orgasm, yet Kakashi was determined to get him to say it. He prodded Iruka’s prostate again, making Iruka scream.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me!”</p><p>Kakashi growled, possessiveness flooding his scent. He removed his fingers from Iruka’s hole and gently pushed Iruka backward, giving him some room to unfasten his pants. The last time Kakashi had fucked him, Iruka didn’t get a chance to see the alpha’s cock. When Kakashi freed it from his pants, all he could do was gape.</p><p>How had <em> that </em> fit inside him?</p><p>It had felt like the alpha had split him open.</p><p>He reached out and curled his fingers around Kakashi’s thick cock, they barely fit around it. Kakashi moaned, fucking up into the ring of Iruka’s hand. Iruka was entranced by the movement. He ran his thumb through the bead of pre-cum that gathered at the tip of the alpha’s cock, spreading the wetness across its silky, reddened skin.</p><p>A guttural moan ripped itself from the alpha’s throat. “<em>Iruka</em>.”</p><p>Iruka bit his lip and continued to rub the head of Kakashi’s dick with his thumb - teasing him.</p><p>“If you keep doing that Iruka, you won’t be getting my knot,” Kakashi whined, humping Iruka’s hand. “Wanna fuck you.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Iruka let go of Kakashi and undid the ties on his panties, now soaked through with his cum and his slick. Once they were free, Iruka tossed them to the floor.</p><p>Kakashi guided Iruka up on his knees, while Iruka positioned Kakashi’s cock at his slit. Iruka whimpered as the alpha’s throbbing heat touched him. He took a deep breath, then impaled himself down to the root. Iruka cried out as he was finally filled. It was as good as he remembered. Better, even.</p><p>Kakashi’s fingers dug into his hips as he quaked with pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, Iruka. You’re still so tight,” Kakashi said breathlessly as hips rocked up to grind his cock into Iruka.</p><p>He felt like Kakashi was splitting him open all over again. It felt <em> amazing. </em></p><p>“Fuck me, <em> alpha</em>,” Iruka begged. He wanted that knot so bad, and now Kakashi was in him.</p><p>Kakashi growled and thrust up hard into Iruka, keeping a moderate pace. Iruka whined and moaned as he bounced in Kakashi’s lap.</p><p>“I want it. Please, <em> please </em> knot me!” Iruka babbled.</p><p>Kakashi fucked him harder and faster, and with each erratic thrust, the alpha's swelling knot had begun to catch on the rim of Iruka's cunt.</p><p>“Fill me up, Kakashi. Missed you…” Iruka whined.</p><p>He hadn't meant to say that, but it had an interesting effect. Kakashi snarled and gave one final thrust, shoving his knot into Iruka; he cried out as it became fully engorged within him, locking them together. Kakashi continued to mercilessly grind up into him as he came, filling Iruka’s pussy with his seed.</p><p>Iruka thought he was going to die as Kakashi's knot pressed against his prostate. He sobbed, babbling incoherently while Kakashi fucked him through another orgasm. His cock was trapped between them as he painted their stomachs with his cum.</p><p>“K-Kakashi, please…” Iruka begged him, “Please stop, I can't- ”</p><p>Kakashi stilled, and Iruka was so relieved when he listened. The alpha wrapped his arms around Iruka and cuddled him against his chest. It was soothing, and Iruka had never felt safer.</p><p>“Sorry, Iruka-chan,” Kakashi said, nosing into Iruka's hair. </p><p>Iruka hummed and buried his face into Kakashi’s neck. While he dozed, Kakashi’s hands roamed the expanse of Iruka’s back. His fingers trailed up and down his spine, sometimes they’d make a detour to drag across the silky fabric of the bralette. Other times they would slide further down and lightly prod where he and Kakashi were still connected, making Iruka squirm in his lap.</p><p>When the knot finally receded enough for Iruka to pull himself off of Kakashi’s dick, Kakashi held him in place.</p><p>“Let me clean you up, Iruka,” Kakashi told him.</p><p>Iruka gave him a quizzical look but nodded his head. He was both mentally and physically tired, so if he didn’t have to move to get cleaned up, then he was okay with it.</p><p>Iruka should have known better.</p><p>Kakashi curled his hands under Iruka’s thighs to support Iruka as he lifted them both off the couch. Iruka expected Kakashi to carry him to the bathroom, he instead found himself in Kakashi’s vacant spot on the couch. Kakashi was perched on the edge of the couch with his dick still speared into Iruka.</p><p>“Kakashi, what are you doing?” Iruka sighed.</p><p>Kakashi gave him a toothy grin and said, “I’m going to lick you clean since we made a mess. It’s an alpha’s job to tend to his omega’s needs, after all.”</p><p>Iruka sputtered and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“Y-You can’t! That’s gross!” Iruka protested.</p><p>“It’s not,” Kakashi chuckled, “It’s gonna be great. And you’ve probably never been eaten out before, so it’ll be a new experience.</p><p>Iruka whimpered as Kakashi pulled out of him slowly - his slick and Kakashi’s cum dribbled out of his pussy. Kakashi’s hands gripped Iruka’s thighs to hold them back as he knelt on the floor, adjusting Iruka so that his ruined, leaking hole was in line with his face.</p><p>Iruka was captivated as Kakashi leaned down and gave him a firm lick, tongue dipping between his vaginal lips to lap at the sensitive hole. Iruka cried out, hands flying to cover his mouth, body convulsing as the alpha’s tongue cleaned him. The touch felt electric and so different than fingers or a cock touching him there. Iruka couldn’t stop the sounds leaving him as Kakashi’s tongue breached him, digging deep as it swirled and prodded at him, licking up the mess as it came.</p><p>Iruka was a completely different mess by the time Kakashi was finished with him.</p><p>Kakashi’s face was shiny with slick and cum when he pulled away. Iruka looked at him, feeling dazed. If he wasn’t so so thoroughly fucked out, Iruka was sure he would have cum all over himself again.</p><p>“Wasn’t so gross, now was it?” Kakashi asked him, sounding very smug as he lowered Iruka’s legs. Kakashi tried to lean in for a kiss with his face still a mess. </p><p>While Kakashi licking him didn’t feel gross, Iruka wasn’t keen on getting a mouthful of cum anytime soon. He wasn’t going to kiss Kakashi when his face looked like <em>t</em><em>hat</em>. Iruka used what little strength he still had to plant his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders to stop his advance.</p><p>“Ugh, no, Kakashi!” Iruka grimaced. “You are not coming anywhere near me while your face is like that.”</p><p>Kakashi laughed and leaned to his left, snatching something off the floor. Iruka was relieved to see that Kakashi hadn’t used the dirty panties. Kakashi wiped his face off with his discarded uniform shirt.</p><p>When he leaned in again, Iruka begrudgingly allowed Kakashi to kiss him. Iruka didn’t like the taste at all.</p><p>“‘M not doing this all the time,” Iruka managed drowsily when Kakashi pulled back.</p><p>“Just sometimes,” Kakashi amended.</p><p>His quiet laughter was light and content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>